distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:4019 - The Halloween Update is live!
Happy Halloween! As has become an annual Distance tradition, a small Halloween-themed patch has been released. Aside from some minor improvements and bug fixes, we brought back randomly generated smashable pumpkins, decorated the car with some spooky decals, and while we're at it... added a new prototype car! The new prototype car can be selected in the Options > Profile > Custom Car Colors menu. Instead of wings, a double jump is enabled. This combined with the lack of car screen HUD makes for quite a challenge. The name "Skeletron" is temporary, so if you have a better name suggestion we'd love to hear it! We added randomly generated pumpkins for fun, which might be placed anywhere that there's a track. There's also a couple small additions to the car screen and wheel. Finally, this update includes access to our new dynamic fog system! Check out the full changelog below for more details. We hope your Halloween is filled with just the right amount of spookiness. Have fun and stay safe! 'Build 4019 - Oct. 31st' *Updated main menu for halloween (new logic and level content) *Added Skeletron car, selectable in the car customization menu *Added spiderwebs to car screen and spider image on wheelPOV *Added info for how far you are into a playlist on the results screen *Added support for using multiple controllers on menus simultaneously *Improved splitscreen menu *Adjusted steering on car to be more sensitive at very high speeds, and less sensitive at low speeds *Added mathematically correct steer angles on front wheels (Ackermann Steering Geometry) *Reduced sparks and impact noises when driving through tight loops *Made skidmarks less prominent when losing traction due to insufficient downforce *Improved traction slightly on cars missing wheels *Car engine sounds are now 2D when close so that cockpit view / VR has stereo *Decreased the IPD in VR mode, so the car and everything else appears bigger *Added new Level Editor assets **Buildings/Infected/VirusWall001 **Buildings/Infected/VirusWall002 **Buildings/Infected/VirusWall003 *The following changes have been made to Level Settings editable in the Level Editor: **Ambient Color has been replaced with 3 colors: Sky, Equator, and Ground **The following have been added to Skybox settings ***Added Ambient Skybox, which has the colors of the Ambient settings, and a sun corresponding to the scene's directional light ***Skybox Hue - Adjusts the skybox's hue, so it isn't always tinted blue ***Skybox Saturation - Adjusts how colorful the skybox is ***Skybox Exposure - Adjusts how bright the skybox is ***SkyFadeDistance - the distance from the far clip plane at which the level starts fading into the skybox. This helps reduce the appearance of clipping ***SkyboxFogAmount - How much of an effect that fog has on the skybox **The following have been added to Fog settings ***Fog Brightness - Fog can now be brighter than 1 ***Fog Density - An easy way to adjust how powerful the fog is ***Fog Max Distance - The max distance at which fog exists ***Fog Bottom - The lower Y height at which fog starts fading to nothing ***Fog Bottom Penumbra - the distance past Fog Bottom where there is no fog ***Fog Top - The upper Y height at which fog starts fading to nothing ***Fog Top Penumbra - the distance past Fog Top where there is no fog *Added Biodomes to /Decorations **These are meant to replace Ambient Change Triggers **When inside a biodome, the biodome's environment settings are used instead of the level's **When partially inside a biodome, or inside multiple, the settings are interpolated *Removed camera shake in rumble zones when playing in VR *Lens flares now get dimmer when further away, regardless of fog *Cubemaps now have fog rendered in them *Reduced chances of exploding on the EmpireRamp *Motion blur no longer smears tutorial text *Fixed bug where scrape sound wasn't being played *Fixed bug in Level Editor where clicking the mouse to confirm a move/scale/rotate would also move the cursor *Fixed odd physics on car landing *Fixed bug where the confirmation menu to proceed to the next race would sometimes lose its selected button *Fixed bug where trick system would make a cooloff noise after landing on a wall, even if no trick was active *Fixed bug where the highlights levels section in the main menu would sometimes be incorrectly scrolled when returning to the main menu from a level *Fixed bug where some spline roads may have weird collision *Fixed issue where lens flares would be drawn at the origin in the level editor *Fixed issue where player outlines in online VR were offset *Fixed issue where CubeMapRenderers weren't displayed correctly in the level editor *Fixed issue where cubemap reflections weren't displayed correctly in the level editor *Fixed bug where skidmarks would lift off the ground if jumping while skidding - Jordan (@torcht for more frequent dev updates)